bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eerikki (character)
* * * * * |aliases = Loud bird man (from Faelan) |counterpart = Eerikki |artwork = Eerikki/Gallery }}Eerikki is a Non-Playable Character (NPC) in the World of Galardhon storyline. Firstborn son of a family of free-spirited tribesmen growing up in a kingdom of peace and prosperity, Eerikki was a cheerful man, ruler, and husband before becoming a victim to the Fuinsignum. Background Eerikki spends his youth exploring the lands with his betrothed Bridgit and as a king of his village. In one of the adventures, the two come across an oddly-shaped egg and decide to take and raise it (which later on hatches into Atlatl). From that point onwards, unfortunately, their relationship slowly deteriorates, and the two eventually part ways with each other after a furious argument. In an attempt to spy on his villagers (Nahan and co.) in their inhumane schemes, Eerikki is ambushed and incapacitated by Bridgit herself. He wakes up one last time to the blazing flames of his house and the screams of his parents, clutching a mortal wound in his chest from the knife of his lover. His death promptly commences the Fuinsignum curse. With Atlatl as his companion, Eerikki goes on an endless journey of survival (or cycle of death and revival) in hopes of finding Bridgit and resume his past life with his lover as he traces her trails (unfortunately falsely planted by Luina’s enchantment) in the world he woke up in. In the midst of a survival fest, Eerikki goes on an endless journey to find his wife and resume his beautiful youth life as he traces her trails in the world he woke up in, though this may or may not be influenced by Luina's enchantment as she wears the face of Bridgit in his memories. Once Eerikki breaks out of Luina's series of illusions, he promptly joins the resistance against the Raug with no clear objectives in mind other than to keep moving forward. Significance Crossing the Abyss Eerikki debuts as a hostile entity towards Adriesta’s crew, under the influence of Luina’s enchantment as she fakes Bridgit’s presence and giving him false hope of finding his lover again. Once Eerikki breaks out of Luina's series of illusions and the crew defeating Zelion, he promptly joins the resistance against the Raug with no clear objectives in mind other than to keep moving forward. Breaching the Nebula & Heaven's End Throughout both rifts, Eerikki acts as a morale booster and scouter for the crew. At the end of Heaven’s End, Eerikki pleads for Zelion to help him recover his village and lover. Notable Relationships Eerikki is generally warm and docile to other allies of the resistance against the Raug, although he does not interact with Astrid or Raquiel. Bridgit Despite Bridgit’s gruesome murder on Eerikki, Eerikki still loves her unconditionally, evident in his desire to take her to the skies with Atlatl if he manages to find her, as well as his fond memories with her being the one he clings to the most (as pointed out by Luina in GQ:X3). Whereabouts of Bridgit are unknown. Atlatl Incidentally, Eerikki’s most cherished memory also includes him finding Atlatl’s egg. Atlatl hatched as Eerikki wakes up to his Fuinsignum curse for the first time. Afterward, he accompanies and always find Eerikki after every death and revival towards the rest of the story. Luina Luina masquerades as Bridgit in Eerikki's dreams throughout Crossing the Abyss. While they are shown to be hostile with each other, Luina provides insights into Eerikki's past life. Trivia Eerikki as a name is an old Norse/Finnish variant of “Eerik” or “Eric”. * The name means “the one and only, ever powerful”.Name Doctor. Eerikki. Retrieved from http://www.name-doctor.com/name-eerikki-meaning-of-eerikki-16210.html The Fuinsignum sign is imbued on his left eye. References